


Dance

by Crazy_Gaze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dance!AU, Kuroo and Bokuto are the ultimate brotp, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Gaze/pseuds/Crazy_Gaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold eyes elude his stare and his lips are pressed into a firm line. Kuroo is getting desperate and the lady is looking at him like she’s going to intervene any second. </p>
<p>“What will it take to get you to join?” Kenma tenses and hope flickers in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> (wow look at that title) I've had this sitting on my computer for a while and this is more or less based off of yaboybokuto's dance!AU illustrations and an actual pole dancing vid out there playing to the song Nana go search it up, the girl got some mad skills. 
> 
> Anyways, this is my first fic for this pairing and the first time I've ever done the whole incorporating-lyrics-into-a-fic type of thing so if it's weird and clunky, you know why 
> 
> actually, there's probably more of bokhoot and kuroo talking than kuroo and kenma tbh
> 
> unbeta-ed, there's probably errors

“I swear, he goes to my school man, not a whole lotta people know him. Apparently he’s really quiet and kind of a loner. Shy or whatever.” Kuroo shrugged.

“Shy? People who _pole dance_ aren’t shy, trust me.” Bokuto gives the other male a smirk and wiggles his eyebrows. Kuroo shoves him and he almost runs into a light post.

“There’s a member in our club that knows him personally. Y’know Yaku? Yeah. He’s tried to get him to join but he won’t.” The black haired male flashes Bokuto a grin.

“That’s why _I’m_ going to convince him to join.”

“Oho.”

“Ohoho!”

The two continuously exchange ‘Ohoho’s down the street until they scare a parent and child, and find the place. ‘Pole Fitness’ the sign reads.

The door chimes as they walk in and there’s a lady at the front desk and a large open room. There’s a mirror on one wall and six poles spaced out in rows of three, each running from the ceiling to the hardwood floor.

“Hey, we’re visitors here for a Kozume Kenma.” Kuroo smiles lazily and the lady flushes lightly.

“A-ah, Kozume-san, yes of course. If you don’t mind, please put these visitor stickers on.” She hands them tags with blocky letters on them.

“Let me check…" She flips through a roster quickly. "Okay, Kozume-san is through that hall and second door to the right. He has a private class right now so please keep that in mind.”

Kuroo nods. “Maybe I should take up some private classes sometime…” he winks at the flustered woman before sauntering off, Bokuto following closely.

“Duuude.”

“Bro.”

They fist bump.

They walk past a couple of people on the poles in the open room; a few were doing routines while others talked with a stern looking woman. Bokuto waves at them.

Kuroo grasps the handle to the door and pulls it open slowly, peeking in before opening it wider and walking in, the other slipping behind him.

There are three people in the room and two poles. A woman stood in front of two shirtless boys, one with blond hair and the other with orange. They look over as they notice Bokuto and Kuroo entering.

“Excuuuuse me, we’re here to observe Kozume Kenma” the cat eyed boy smiles. The lady looks at the presumably ‘Kenma’ and the boy looks uncomfortable. The instructor gives an understanding look and whispers with him. Kenma avoids looking at the two boys the entire whispered conversation and finally he sighs.

The instructor lady turns to them. “I’d prefer you’d please stand over there or take a chair but please refrain from disturbing our class alright?” She puts her hands on her hips and looks at them expectantly.

“Yes ma’am” They salute and make their way to a corner of the room, leaning up against the wall.

The group stands for a while, the lady speaking to them and Bokuto turns to Kuroo to whisper to him. “Do you see her arms, holy shit, she fucking lifts.”

“Well of course she does, she lifts herself, probably.”

“Damn.” Boktuo stares a little harder. “Maybe I should actually take up some classes” he murmurs.

“Oh, they’re starting.” Kenma walks towards the pole with a nervous expression, glancing over at the boys before quickly looking away when Bokuto waves.

He wipes his hands on his black shorts and the orange head cheers him on. “You can do it, Kenma, just pretend those creepy guys aren’t here!”

“Cree-?!” Kuroo slaps a hand over Bokuto’s mouth and muffles him.

“Shut up, you’re making him nervous. What the fu-did you just lick my hand that’s fucking disgusting.” The instructor clears her throat loudly.

Kuroo smiles apologetically and tights his grip on Bokuto. He mouths a silent ‘sorry’.

The woman rolls her eyes and walks over to the stereo. “From the top okay?” Kenma nods and takes a deep breath. She presses play and the blond’s demeanor changes. Kuroo lets go of Bokuto and searches his head for the title of the American song.

_Put your hands in the air, the air_

Oh. That one song by Trey something.

Kenma stretches his hands towards the ceiling, his hips swaying from side to side as he walks to the pole. He holds the pole and sways before his hips dip low.

_Ooh na-na, why you gotta act so naughty_

Then the next second, he swings his body around the pole, slow and measured while grasping the pole between his thighs and calves, arching backwards and throwing his head back. His blond hair flutters behind him.

Kuroo stares.

_Ooh, na-na I'm 'bout to spend all this cash_

Kenma is still spinning around the pole as he grips with his arms and throws his leg around and suddenly, he’s upside down legs apart in a splits. Kuroo’s breath hitches. Holy shit.

He almost misses how Kenma mouths the words to the song as he goes through his routine.

_Ooh, na-na-na, put your hands in the air if you're loving tonight_

The blond lowers his body and his arms tense as he holds himself parallel to the ground in the air with his legs parting into another split.

“Daaamn” Bokuto whispers.

Kenma brings himself back to the pole and moves so smoothly that Kuroo faintly wonders if it was as easy as the boy had effortlessly done. 

_I'm a give you what you like oh, yeah_

He wraps an arm around the top of the pole and his waist seems to meld to it, he’s spinning slowly, back arched and hand holding his head. He looks at Kuroo from across the room with half lidded eyes, lips still moving.

“Fuck.” Kuroo says under his breath. He watches Kenma's slow blinks and catlike elegance with rapt attention.  

_You know I'm a get you right, get them boys to the left, like Ooh, na-na_

Kenma’s feet touch the floor soundlessly and he rolls his body up against the pole with seduction. He steps back, rolling his hips then flawlessly transitions back to the pole, spinning again.

Kuroo honestly can’t tell where more blood is rushing, into his face or down south. Bokuto glances at him and then down.

He plucks his hat off his head and casually covers the front of Kuroo’s pants.

“Thanks man.” Kuroo mutters.

“No prob. Damn.” 

_I'll have you thinking 'bout forever_

Kenma is back on the ground, he walks around the pole once, caressing it and swiveling his hips. He bends backwards in a perfect arch and shit he’s looking at Kuroo again.

The black haired male forces himself too look away and he swears quietly. He brushes past the silver haired male and utters a low ‘Bathroom’ and absolutely did not flee. Kuroo Tetsurou does not flee (he did, just a little).

The male looks down the hall and follows the bathroom sign.

Once he locks the door, he bends over the sink, splashing cold water on his face.

Kuroo recalls Kenma’s looks and how wide he parts his legs while mouthing the words.

Kuroo splashes more water on his face and tries to think of pure thoughts (that’s rich, a voice sounding suspiciously like Tsukishima in his mind snickers) to will his inappropriate boner away.

He doesn’t know how long he stays in the bathroom until he hears someone knock on the door.

Kuroo unlocks the door, “Oh shit, I’m-oh” Kenma stands in front of Kuroo, slightly sweaty and now wearing a black tanktop. He looks up at him with rich golden eyes.

“I’m not joining.” He says simply.

What?

Oh. Riiight.

Kuroo smiles and Kenma flinches.

Kuroo’s smile falls a little. “After what I just witnessed, you’d be awesome on our team! Your skills are _amazing_.”

Kenma shrugs and they begin walking back.

“You’re seriously cool y’know, that takes a lot of muscle and skill doesn’t it? How long have you been taking classes?”

“About a year and a half” the boy mumbles.

“You don’t have to stop taking these classes if you join, you could use your skills here with us. Yaku would love to have you too. You know that too don’t you?”

Kenma stays quiet and Kuroo holds the door open for him.

“What’s in it for me if I join?” He meets Kuroo’s expectant eyes.

“Hmm…Well you can have-this!” He throws his jacket off his shoulders and bares his tanktop clad chest.

“No thanks.” Kenma instantly replies and Kuroo feels himself deflate.

Damn. That always works.

He shrugs the jacket back on. “Pleaaase join, just come for a couple sessions” The tall male grabs his hands and looks into Kenma’s eyes. “Everyone is friendly and they won’t judge or anything. I promise.”

Golden eyes elude his stare and his lips are pressed into a firm line. Kuroo is getting desperate and the lady is looking at him like she’s going to intervene any second.

“What will it take to get you to join?” Kenma tenses and hope flickers in him.

The blond mumbles something but Kuroo can’t catch what he’s saying.

“Can you say that again?”

Kenma looks ready to bolt but he clears his throat nervously. “There’s…some new games out I’d like to buy-”

“Done.” The boy looks genuinely surprised and he finally looks up.

“R-really?”

“Yes. So will you join? Please?” Kenma analyzes Kuroo's experssion for hints of malicious but finds none. He lets out a sigh of defeat and nods.

“YES! Alright, this is awesome, thankyouthankyouthankyou” Kenma already looks regretful and Bokuto lets out a woop from the top of one of the poles.

“Here, do you mind? I’ll text you the practice details.” Kuroo pulls out his phone and gives it to Kenma, the new contact app open.

The boy takes it warily and puts in his contact.

“Thanks, you’re awesome. Oh and I’m Kuroo by the way that freaky owl dude over there is Bokuto.”

“Hey!” The silver haired male yells indignantly from above. 

“Bokuto-san, do you need some help getting down?” The orange haired boy calls from the ground.

“No, I like the view up here aaaand I’m kinda slipping.” Bokuto is slowly sliding down, clutching the pole tightly.

“Bokuto-” “Dude I got this.”

Everyone watches the silver haired male slides down at a turtle’s pace, his hands making squeaky noises as he’s approaching the floor. He screeches a little each time he slides faster then intended.

When he touches the ground and straightens up he looks proud of himself.

“What? I said I got it.” The instructor shakes her head and sighs.

Kuroo rolls his eyes and looks back to the blond. “I think we’ll get going now, so I’ll see you around?” Kenma nods and offers him a small smile that goes straight to Kuroo’s heart.

\--

When they are outside again. Bokuto elbows him in the side. “Kenma, huh?” He winks and wiggles his eyebrows.

“Shut up.”

“Bro you got a half chub in like, the first minute and a half of his performance.”

Kuroo drags a hand down his face. “Fuck bro, I know”

“It was pretty hot though” Bokuto agrees.

“So hot.”

“And his _ass._ ”

“A real bubble butt.”

“Do he got the booty?”

Kuroo sighs dreamily and gropes the air with his hands. “He doooo.”

“Little chibi-chan back there wasn’t too bad either, he says he goes to Karasuno, first year. He joined the hip-hop club there apparently.”

“Hmm, well I guess we’ll be seeing him soon.”

“Ohoho?”

“Ohoho!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can take a look at the illustrations/sketches here- http://yaboybokuto.tumblr.com/post/98225924103/
> 
> I don't think I conveyed the actions as well as I could, I don't do the vid much justice >: [
> 
> This was longer than I though it would be.


End file.
